Tu amor me conquisto
by ThunderBlu
Summary: alguien nuevo llega al barrio de Blu, y el tendra una nueva aventura
1. introduccion

**Hola a todos como están xD**

**Bueno eh vuelto, con uno de mis nuevos fics, este se va llamar "Tu amor me conquisto", bueno aquí van las estadificas de este fic**

**Géneros: **Romance/aventura

**Rating: **T

**Prologo:**

_Era una mañana tranquila en la selva de rio, una guacamaya azul, se despertaba en su nido, ella sola, sin nadie que le acompañe, ella se levanto, y vio que seguía sola _

**Pensamientos de la Guacamaya**

_No puedo creer que ya tengo 10 años, y sigo sola sin que nadie me acompañe sola como siempre, quisiera que alguien me acompañe, no me importa quien sea, solo que alguien me acompañe _

**Fin de pensamientos de la Guacamaya **

_Ella no se dio cuenta pero una mano entro en su nido y la cogió le metió en una jaula, y la metieron en un avión, ella solo podía chillar y chillar, pero nadie le hacía caso, seguía sola, pero esta vez a rumbo desconocido, cuando salió, le metieron a un camión y le llevaron a un pueblo frio, la puerta del camión se abrió y su jaula cayó en el piso helado, ella se moría de frio, pero llego una niña y la encontró ahí votada,, la guacamaya al principio dudo pero luego decidió acercarse a ella, la niña solo le acaricio y perla se sintió agradable _

**Bueno esto ha sido todo espero que les haya gustado, a si esta será mi saga principal así que no dejare de actualizar, bueno eso ha sido todo, espero actualizaciones, saludos a todos **

**BW apagando sección **


	2. mi nueva vida

**Hola a todos ¿cómo están? XD**

**Bueno eh vuelto, verdad que no me eh demorado casi nada ¿verdad? Bueno aquí les traigo el cap. 1 se supone que tenía que subirlo mañana, pero estaba aburrido a sí, que mejor lo subo ahora, como dije es mi gran saga principal, si no me creen miren mi perfil xD, bueno mejor sigamos con el fic **

**Capitulo 1: Mi nueva vida **

_Perla estaba despertando en su nuevo hogar, ella ya vivía ahí desde una semana, al principio no le gusto nada la idea, pero luego ella empezó a acostumbrarse, y le empezó a agradarle el lugar, este sería un día especial, ella iba a aprender a leer y escribir, pero, primero necesitaban un libro infantil que solo se podía conseguir en la única librería "el guacamayo azul", a ella se le hacía raro ese nombre, pero fue, le viaje duro 10 minutos, cuando llegaron perla se subió al hombro de su dueña _

**Pensamientos de Perla **

_Valla que lugar más bonito, oye ¿Qué hacen 2 gansas aquí?, mejor voy a preguntarles_

**Fin de pensamientos**

_Ella se les acerco y vio que se estaban riendo de algo a sí que ella no tuvo más que preguntar_

**Perla.- **¿De qué se están riendo?-_**Les pregunto y ella no pudieron contestar por lo que solo señalaron a alguien por la ventana **_

_Ella empezó a levantar se volando, y vio a un guacamayo de su misma especie ambos se quedaron miran con la mirada solo a sus ojos, las gansas se miraron y se fueron volando y riendo, pero ni él ni perla se habían dado cuenta, luego, la dueña de perla le llama y ella solo tuvo que ir con ella _

**Camila (Dueña de perla).-** Ven perla vas a conocer a alguien.-_**Dijo y perla se acerco a la ventana**_

_Ella ce acerco y entro con su dueña, ella le dejo en la esquina de la ventana y perla vio a alguien que estaba al otro lado, ambos se vieron con una cara de perdidos pero todo eso interrumpió la dueña _

**Camila.- **El será tu tutor para que aprendas a escribir y a contar.-_**Le dijo y a perla se le iluminaron los ojos.-**_Y las clases empiezan hoy, en 1 hora yo te vengo a recoger ¿ok?

_Perla solo asintió con la cabeza y Camila se fue, ella quedo sola con el guacamayo desconocido, ella iba a saludarlo pero en vez de corresponder el saludo le dijo _

**¿?.-**¡SIENTATE!-_**le dijo estrictamente lo que hizo que perla se asustara y se sentara.-**_empezaremos con un reconocimiento para ver cuánto sabes ¿ok?

_Dijo él y Perla se asusto mas pero no tanto para que se le lengua la trabe _

**Perla.-**o-ok, p ero antes ¿me podrías decir tu nombre?-_**Le dijo ella con una cara de perrito **_

**Blu.-**me llamo blu ¿entendido?-_**Le dijo a un estricto **_

**Perla.-**Bonito nombre.-_**Le dijo coqueteándolo **_

**Blu.-**No estamos aquí para hacer amores, estamos aquí para que aprendas.-_**Le dijo a un estricto, pero con algo de rubor **_

**Perla.-**ok

_En eso blu lleva a perla a una mesa y le da una hoja y un papel _

**Blu.-**1º tendrás que dibujarme una ave.-_**Le dice y perla empieza a dibujarse bien bonito.-**_bien, ahora píntalo

_Perla se demoro un poco encontrando los colores adecuados pero cuando termino era una obra maestra _

**Blu.-**valla, pasaste a sí que será mejor que te prepares para ya irte, mañana te voy a enseñar a leer ¿ok?-_**le dijo pero en eso empezó a llover, por lo que perla no se pudo ir **_.-oh no, ¿y ahora?

**Perla.-**creo que me tendré que quedar contigo

_Le dijo cosa que a Blu medio le agrado _

**Blu.- **ahg, está bien pero tú por haya**.-**_**le dijo y perla se fue para la esquina de la ventana mientras blu se iba a su jaula **_

_Perla se fue a la esquina y se puso a pensar _

**Pensamientos de Perla **

_¿por qué?, ¿Por qué es haci?, yo se que le gusto o bueno eso espero, pero como hare para probarlo, el es como si me odiara, pero como hare para saber que si me quiere, y yo aquí sola muriéndome de frio, espero que haya un milagro _

**Fin de pensamientos de Perla **

_Mientras perla pensaba blu vio que ella temblaba _

**Pensamientos de Blu**

_Tengo que tratarla a si o si no se repetirá la historia y eso no quiero, yo si la amo, pero espero que ella también, tengo que hacerle esto o si no se va a repetir, pero un abrazo no hace daño a nadie ¿o sí? _

**Fin de pensamiento de Blu **

_El sin pensarlo 2 veces se acerco sigilosamente a Perla y empezó a acurrucarla en sus alas mientras él le abrazaba, perla al ver esto se sorprendió pero decidió quedarse ahí, a si estuvieron unos minutos hasta que la lluvia ya ceso y llego Camila _

**Perla.-**chao Blu, gracias por todo.-_**Le dio un beso en la mejilla cosa que hizo que blu se sonrojara mientras quedaba en shock **_

_Perla se fue con su dueña mientras blu seguía parado ahí pero cuando reacciono decidió ir a su casita a dormir _

**Blu.-**valla sí que fue un día duro.-_**Dijo y se quedo dormido**_

**Fin de Cap.**

**Espero que les haya gustado subiré cuando se me sea posible o cuando no tenga pereza a si que espero que la lean todos, saludos a todos mis conocidos al igual que desconocidos**

**BW apagando sección **


	3. sintiendo algo por ella

**Hola como están, espero que muy bien xD **

**Bueno aquí les traigo mi fic algo atrasado como siempre pero aquí esta espero que les guste **

**Capitulo 2: sintiendo algo por ella **

_Oco también matias ¬¬ _

**Blu.-**Hola….-_**No completo la oración por que se quedo en shock en un instante **_

_En frente del estaba un guacamaya muy hermosos, como que de unos 5 años mayor que blu, y vio que no andaba sola a lado estaba un guacamayo muy fuerte y muy alto, con las plumas un poco más oscuras que las de Blu _

**Blu.- ¿**Quiénes son?-_**Dijo él, pero los guacamayos desconocidos solo dieron una sonrisa **_

_Blu vio bien al guacamayo y vio que era igualito a él, solo que el guacamayo tenia la ala vendada, ¿Por qué iba a estar vendada el ala? _

**Blu.-** ¿tú eres?...-_**iba a decir pero fue interrumpido por el guacamayo **_

**Blu F (Blu del futuro).-**Si blu soy tu_.-__**blu quedo en shock.**_

**Blu.-**Entonces si tu eres yo ¿quién es ella?-_**Dijo señalándole a la guacamaya, pero blu F le sonrió y le robo un beso a la guacamaya ella solo le respondió **_

**Blu F.-**Blu, te presento a mi esposa y tu futura prometida, Perla.-_**Blu quedo en shock por el nombre que dijo, ya que a quien enseñaba se llamaba a si **_

**Blu.-**Tu ¿eres perla? –_**Ella solo asintió con la cabeza, yo estaba feliz pero todo eso cambio cuando la sonrisa de blu F se desvaneció.-**_Pero, ¿Por qué están aquí?

**Perla F.-**por que tu y perla van a tener un nuevo enemigo que va a tratar de eliminarlos_**.-Dijo ella preocupada **_

**Blu F.-**Solo te podemos decir que si no logras impedirlo perla va a morir.-_**Esas palabras me llegaron al corazón.-**_pero si logras salvarla el precio es que tu no puedas volar otra ves

**Blu.-**es un precio que tendré que pagar.-_**Dije algo heroico lo que hizo que perla se riera**_

_Pero cuando me iban a responder todo se volvió blanco y desperté en mi jaula nuevamente, pero no estaba solo, perla estaba adelante mío viéndome con mucha ternura _

**Blu.- **¿qué tanto miras?-_**le pregunte y ella salió de su ''transe mental''**_

**Perla.-**Eh, Nada.-_**dijo mintiéndome yo me di cuenta **_

**Blu.-**Enserio ¿Qué miras?-_**le pregunte **_

_Perla se sonrojo masivamente y me iba a responder pero vi una nota de linda sobre la mesa _

**Blu.-**Me dices después.-_**le dije y fui a la mesa y cogí la carta y la leí**_

_**Querido Blu**_

_**Hoy voy a la casa de unas amigas así que no vuelvo hasta mañana, cuídate y perla va a venir temprano hoy**_

_**PD: hay comida en el refrigerador **_

_**Cuídate linda**_

_Blu se puso feliz, pero recordó a perla, a si que le dio la carta para que perla leyera ya que ella ha avanzado mucho _

**Blu.-**Lee esto perla.-_**Dijo perla iba a empezar a leer pero.-**_Si ya aprendiste y sigues a si ya no seré tu tutor en unas semanas

_Perla le dio tristeza oír eso, pero se le ocurrió hacer que blu se preocupara por ella _

**Perla.-**Blu creo que me siento mal.-_**Blu se empezó a preocupar a sí que la topo y vio que estaba helada **_

**Blu.-**estas helada perla.-_**Dijo el.-**_pero no hay chompas para aves así que no se con que abrigarte

**Perla.-**Que tal…-_**Dijo y tomo el ala de blu y empezó a ponerla alrededor suyo.-**_Ahí estoy

_Ella se acorruco en el pecho de blu y blu se enrojeció _

**Blu.-**Bueno….. Empecemos con la clase.-_**Dijo él y saco un libro de matemáticas y empezó a enseñarle a perla a sumar y a restar.-**_A ver perla, cuanto es 2+2

**Perla.-**4 Maestro blu.-_**Le dijo juguetonamente a blu **_

**Blu.-**Bien perla.-_**dijo iba a seguir pero oyó que la puerta se abrió.-**_Creo que es linda, voy a ir a ver ya vuelvo

_Blu salió volando y vio que la puerta estaba totalmente abierta, el pensó lo peor, hasta que _

**Guacamayo verde.-**oye, Blu.-_**le dijo y él se asusto**_

**Blu.- **AHHH, a eres tú, no me asustes a si, Marques.-_**Le dijo suspirando muy rápido **_

**Marques.- **Perdón, venía a visitarte.-_**le dijo.-**_Que tal si jugamos una partida de Mario kart y luego una batalla de mortal kombat

**Blu.-**SI.-_**Le dijo feliz pero eso cambio cuando recordó a perla.-**_pero hoy no puedo

**Marques.-** ¿por?-_**le dijo con mucha duda ya que blu le encantaba jugar esos juegos**_

_Blu tenía que inventar una mentira, no podía decirle que estaba enseñando a una chica _

**Blu.-**es que, se daño el wii.-_**le dijo**_

**Marques.-**entonces juguemos mortal kombat en el play station 2.-_**Le dijo con alegría **_

**Blu.-**El play station, se daño porque le bote agua.-_**Le dijo ya sudando **_

_En eso hubo un silencio, blu sudando viendo a los lados, y marques mirándolo con una mirada de sospecho, el silencio duro por unos segundos hasta que…_

**Marques.-**Esta bien.-_**Le dijo.-**_Nos vemos mañana ¿ok?

**Blu.-**está bien.-_**Dijo él, con un suspiro interno**_

**Marques.-**hasta mañana

**Blu.-**Hasta mañana.-_**dijo el **_

_Ambos se despidieron con un choque de alas y Marques salió volando, cuando blu vio que se había ido completamente pero_

**Perla.-**Blu, ¿ya estás?-_**Le pregunto saliendo de atrás **_

**Blu.-**AHHHH.- _**Grito el.-**_Ah eres tu perla, si yo ya estoy sigamos con la clase

**Perla.-**No hay como

**Blu.- **¿Por qué?

**Perla.-**porque hay alguien que no se ha arreglado y esta apestando __

_Blu no se había dado cuenta y se olio y apestaba, y se puso rojo por la vergüenza _

**Blu.-**ok, ok me voy a bañar.-_**Dijo él mientras caminaba hacia al baño**_

**Perla.-**Blu, ¿pu-pu-puedo ayudarte?-_**Le dijo muy nerviosa y roja **_

_Blu en ese momento se segó por el amor, a si que le dijo la respuesta que quiso oír el corazón _

**Blu.-**Es-Esta bien perla.-_**Le dijo y perla se puso muy feliz a la vez que muy roja **_

_Mientras iban caminando al baño, blu estaba reaccionando y vio lo que había echo _

**Pensamiento de blu**

_¿Que eh hecho?, Le dije que si a perla para que me ayudara a bañar, eso quiere decir que me vera, y me manoseara, no es que no me vaya a gustar eso, pero, no estoy preparado, y menos con ella, ni siquiera nos conocemos bien, ahora que voy a hacer _

**Fin de pensamientos de blu **

_Mientras blu estaba en eso, perla estaba nerviosa, pero si sabía lo que iba a hacer, pero ¿Por qué lo hizo?_

**Pensamientos de perla**

_¿Por qué?, no entiendo porque le dije eso, el no me gusta es solo mi tutor, pero a pesar de todo el es lindo, ¡pero que estoy diciendo!, el es un nerd, pero su hermosura pasa eso por mucho, pero que voy a hacer, no quiero nada de relaciones con él, no por el momento _

**Fin de pensamientos de perla**

_Mientras ellos pensaban todo lo que paso llegaron al baño, pero perla seguía tan metida en sus pensamientos que no vio el jabón y se resbalo, blu logro reaccionar y logro agarrarle, pero ambos cayeron a la bañera quedando en una posición incomoda_

**Blu.-**Eh, esto es…-_**Dijo el incomodo y rojo **_

**Perla.**-Incomodo**.-**_**Dijo completando la frase**_

_Blu le ayuda a levantar a perla, pero por lo que perla tenia las plumas mojadas se le notaba toda la figura, con las plumas relucientes mas los ojos zafiros, era toda perfecta, por lo que blu solo se limito a verla y embobarse_

**Perla.-** ¿Qué miras blu?-_**le dijo roja, porque sabía que blu estaba mirando su figura **_

**Blu.-**Eh, eh, nada.-_**le dijo rojo, a si que le toco cambiar de tema.-**_Mejor sigamos con mi baño  
¿ok?

**Perla.-**está bien.-_**Le dijo roja, por saber lo que podría pasar **_

**Fin de Cap.**

**Perdón por si es corto, pero no se me ocurría nada, espero que les guste, saludos a todos mis conocidos al igual que desconocidos y yo me despido chao**

**BW apagando sección **


	4. Empieza la aventura

**Hola ¿Cómo están? Espero que muy bien **

**Bueno aquí estoy desde que eh desaparecido aquí estoy de nuevo, y ahora quiero continuar antes de que me toquen exámenes, así que para empezar voy con mi fic principal, a si que espero que les guste el cap. De hoy**

**Bueno sigamos con el fic **

**Capitulo 3: Empezamos la aventura**

_Blu entro a la bañera, y perla se quedo ahí mirándolo, perla estaba ahí hipnotizada por la hermosura de Blu mientras veía que blu se bañaba_

**Pensamientos de Perla**

_Vamos, perla, ponte bien, pero es súper difícil, ahhh MALDITO Y SENSUAL BLU, PORQUE TENIAS QUE SER ASI, bueno tranquilízate, perla, el es un nerd, de seguro no me ha de pedir nada, además el es bueno no va a hacer algo malo o eso creo….._

**Fin de Pensamientos de Perla**

_Mientras, alguien estaba llegando ágilmente y velozmente por los techos de las ciudades, era nada más y nada menos que un ave, un ave escarlata, un ave que iba velozmente por los techos, pero había un problema, ¿Por qué no volaba?_

**Pensamientos de Ave Escarlata**

_Pagaras Blu, por lo que le hizo tu padre a mi familia y a mí, pagaras por eso tú y todos tus amigos_

**Fin de pensamientos **

_Mientras, Perla estaba sumergida en sus pensamientos, hasta que blu le interrumpió, esa maldita y erótica voz que alborotaba las hormonas a Perla, ella se temía que llegara ese momento, ese momento que le diría de verdad que siente_

- He, Perla, me das una ala-Le dijo poniéndole algo roja a perla y él se puso nervioso

-Claro…-Le dijo tratando de soportar sus hormonas alborotadas-En que te ayudo, mi am…Blu

-En la espalda-Le dijo el más o menos tranquilo

_Perla se acerco lentamente, y se metió a la bañera para pájaros, ella sentía su zona humedecerse, pero se tranquilizo, y empezó a acicalar lentamente a Blu. Y ahí todo se olvido, todo su mundo era ella y Blu, no importaba si todos murieron o si todo era un apocalipsis zombi, solo era ella y Blu_

-Eh perla, ¿no crees que estas bajando mucho?-Dijo sonrojado y perla reacciono viendo que se acercaba mucho a la zona de Blu, Blu se rio por la reacción de perla

_Pero eso duro poco, ya que alguien abrió la ventana dejando entrar todo el frio, y en ella se mostraba un ave escarlata riendo maliciosamente, con un chuchillo en cada ala _

-¿Quién eres tú?-Le dijo el algo enojado, el no respondió-Repito, ¿Quién eres tú?-Le dijo y el ave se rio maliciosamente

-Que no me reconoces-Le dijo aun malicioso-Que no recuerdas a tu mejor amigo

_Blu se quedo en shock con el pico abierto y los ojos como platos_

-Ax…Ax…Axiom-Dijo el sin poder creer

-Si blu, aquel que dejaste tú y tu papa sin familia, y sin la habilidad de volar, solo en esta fría ciudad-Le dijo fríamente

-Pero, ¿Cómo?, yo vi como cómo no sobrevistes en ese avión con tu padre-Le dijo el sorprendido

-Ahí, tonto, tonto, Blu-Le dijo el-Yo logre sobrevivir, mi papa me cuido, hasta que el avión se estrello, yo me quede sin padres, por tu maldita familia, tuve que sobrevivir en esta ciudad en las cales, aprendí que podía hacer muchas cosas sin volar y ahora soy más fuerte, veloz y ágil que antes-Vio a perla detrás de Blu-Y se ve que tienes una novia, ambos van a sufrir

-Déjala, ella no tiene nada que ver-Le dijo el enojado

-No si tiene que ver-Le dijo fríamente-ella puede ser la que te de unos hijos, unos hijos que podrían matarme a mi

-¡Perla vuela!-le dijo cogiéndole el ala para que salgan volando

-¡No va a huir!-dijo riéndose maliciosamente

_Ambos salieron volando por la ventana, mientras que Axiom les seguía muy cerca, ambos estaban asustados, Axiom les seguía muy cerca, ellos solo volaron más rápido, A pesar de que ellos volaban, Axiom era muy rápido al igual que muy ágil, y era muy difícil dejarlo atrás, en eso Axiom vio que había una soga delante de él y fue con la soga y empezó a hacer un latico para atrapar a Blu, el problema es que blu es más fuerte y rápido y él lo sabía, a si que decidió ir por perla_

-¡Ya eres mía!-le dijo el lanzando la soga atrapando a Perla, ella trataba de resistir pero le era inútil

-¡Suéltame! ¡Blu!-Dijo ella y Blu fue a su rescate Blu trato de jalarla pero era inútil, se iba a rendir, pero alado suyo vio un pedazo filoso de vidrio de cerveza, y lo utilizo a cortar la soga

-¡huye Perla!- dijo ambos iban a salir volando pero Axiom se lanzo a Blu impidiéndole seguir, Blu trato pateándole pero le era imposible, pero el utilizo el pedazo de vidrio y le clavo en el brazo- ¡Toma, Perra!

-Blu salió volando y alcanzo a perla, Axiom no podía seguir trepando y corriendo los techos por el dolor que tenia a sí que se dio por vencido, Blu se fue con perla por los tejados ya no podían seguir, a si que empezaron a caminar, caminaron por 1 hora en busca de la librería, pero por la niebla no podían ver nada -Blu te…tengo f…frio- dijo ella Blu vio las calles para ver donde estaban, ellos estaban muy lejos de la librería, pero había algo cerca, había un árbol con un hueco ahí les serviría para dormir ese día-Vamos haya perla, hoy vamos a dormir en un árbol-

_Blu bajo volando lentamente con Perla en sus garras, ella estaba muy débil, ellos entraron en el hueco, estaba un poco caliente lo suficiente para dormir pero no lo suficiente, para que Perla vuelva a su temperatura normal _

-Bueno Perla, aquí pasaremos la noche- le dijo, ella asintió y se acomodo para dormir-Buen…Buenas No...Noches Blu- le dijo y se puso a descansar, Blu iba a hacer lo mismo, pero vio que perla seguía temblando a sí que instintivamente se le acerco y le abrazo, ¡ella estaba congelada!, perla se sorprendió por la acción de Blu, pero ella se dio la vuelta quedando frente a frente en el abrazo- Gracias Blu- le dijo ella con gratitud y Blu le miro cariñosamente ella era tan hermosa, pero era mejor que descansen-Buenas noches Perla- le dijo con una sonrisa- buenas noches Blu- le dijo ella con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja (si las aves tuvieran orejas) Blu ya se durmió y perla entrelazo sus piernas y su cola- Te amo Blu- y le dio un beso en el pico de Blu, En eso Blu sonrió y Perla lo noto con esa imagen se puso a dormir

_Mientras en un callejón oscuro alguien estaba chillando por el dolor del alcohol en su herida, cuando ya se cesaron los gritos, el guacamayo se estaba poniendo papel con cinta en su herida_

-Maldito Blu, voy a matarte a ti y a tu novia- dijo el mientras seguía enrollando su brazo con cinta-

**Fin de cap.**

**¿Qué les pareció? ¿Bien? ¿Mal? ¿Apresurado? Déjenmelo en un review su opinión **

**Hasta la vista  
ThunderBlu**


End file.
